Myrnin and Ada's Tale
by Morganvillevamp4
Summary: When Myrnin adds an additional feature to his newly rebuilt Ada, Myrnin is overwhelmed that is true love is back but will she remember her dark past and seek revenge on the Glass House gang.


Myrnin and Ada's Tale

My Morganville Vampires Short Story

MYRNIN

I'm on my way to my room when I hear a voice. "Myrnin," it whispers. I stop suddenly and turn around. Right in front of me, is a ghostly flickering image of a young woman dressed in a long black Victorian-style dress. My one true love. Ada.

I smile at her and ask if Claire's been feeding her.

"Yes." She says. " But her blood is gross. Why did you trap me down here Myrnin?"

I look down ashamed. I can still remember that day when I just couldn't resist. My hunger mixed with the disease had gotten the best of me. I couldn't control myself.

She looks down at my haunted face.

"Tell you what, let me have some of your blood and I might forgive you for now," she says.

I open up the trapdoor, jump through, and make my way towards the machine.

As the machine comes into view, Ada asks me the same repetitive questions. "Why don't you get rid of Claire? She's such a pain and her blood is disgusting! Why keep her?"

" I've told you before Ada, I need her to work here with me."

She floats over to the corner sulkily.

"Do you like Claire?" She asks me

I couldn't give her my honest answer.

Of course I like Claire, a bit too much perhaps. I didn't dare tell Ada that.

"Claire is a dear friend of mine," I reply.

"Only a friend?" She shoots back "because you are my only love Myrnin."

"Yes I know."

I walk over to the machine and roll up my sleeve. "So you wanted blood?"

"Yes!" She squeals in delight. " I hate the taste of Claire's blood. Far too sweet." She mimes retching.

I laugh, hold up my arm and place it on the machinery. She smiles and giggles and after a minute lets go.

"How was that my dear?" I ask her.

She giggles again. "I forgive you… for now."

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you." I shout as I walk into my bedroom slamming the door behind me.

I hear her whisper "Ohh Myrnin, how did we become like this."

I didn't mean to do it. It wasn't my fault. I can't help myself; I collapse onto my bed and start crying, unable to stop.

When I finally manage to contain myself, I walk back into the room and flick a certain sequence of switches on the machine.

"There," I say smiling "You are free."

She sniffles and says, "What do you mean I'm free?"

I explain, what I have done, smugly, knowing that this experiment will change her life forever.

" I've been working on this for a while now," I tell her. " A way to bring you back. This is a way to give you a physical form at night but not during the day. Like when you saved Michael. You're like that. If the founders houses can do it, then why can't I?"

I looked up at her shocked face, smiling with pride.

"Are you being serious," she asks. She looks down at her new 3D body in disbelief before twirling and looking into my eyes.

"Yes I am," I reply. I study her body.

"Beautiful" I murmur to myself. She walks over to me and puts her arms around me.

"Oh Ada," I sigh and pull her closer to me. She looks into my eyes and gives me a quick kiss before laying her head on my shoulder. She's her, this is real, I think to myself. I inhale her scent. Her beautiful scent and I can hear her very faint pulse. I stiffen.

She must've felt it because she had concern in her eyes when she looked up.

"If only you could know how tempting you are," I say.

She smiles at me and puts a finger on my lips.

"No biting," she tells me, "otherwise you will lose me forever."

"Just a little I beg." I pull her closer and rest my head on her shoulder.

She takes a small step back from me.

"You know I would let you but that's what I said last time. Let's not make history repeat itself. I love you Myrnin but no biting, if you are hungry lets go hunting. I can leave the lab right?"

"Of course, I am a genius, sorry about that."

"It's ok," she replies, "lets go then." She takes my hand in hers, gives me a kiss on the cheek before dragging me through the door with a mischievous look on her perfect face.

"Where?" I ask " or should I be saying who?"

"Anywhere you want. Anyone." She tells me. "Personally I vote for the small geek girl at the Glass House but I know that will never happen, so anyone apart from me obviously."

"How about her boyfriend?"

"It's up to you. It would hurt geekster's feelings but he might be hard to get. You know with his history and all that." She replys.

"I'm sure we can manage. Now come on." We make our way to the Glass House. On arrival, I knock on the door.

"I didn't doubt you." She kisses me and whispers, "I still can't believe I'm here!" I kiss her back and then I'm gifted with her heavenly laugh.

I knock on the door again and shout "There's something wrong with the house!"

Soon after, the door swings open revealing Michael Glass.

"Something wrong with the house?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "I just need to come in and check it out. Are the other's in?"

"No, it's just me. If there was something wrong, Claire would've mentioned it before she left. What's going on?"

I say nothing to Michael and give Ada a nervous glance.

"Maybe we should wait until Claire and Shane get back. Then she can help." Michael says.

"I don't think we should." I move quickly and lock Michael's arms behind his back. He struggles, but I have a strong grip of him. Ada looks into my eyes with a confused expression on her face.

"The human's aren't in. This one will have to do. Feed my love."

She gives me her heart-melting smile and turns her attention to Michael.

"Myrnin! What are you doing? What's going on? Let me go now!" Michael screams.

"Go ahead Ada," I say encouragingly.

"No one's here to save you glass house boy," she tells him. She steps closer, extending her glittering fangs, turns his head to the side and plunges her fangs into his neck. I smile and watch my girl at her work. She steps back, wipes her mouth and gestures for me to drink.

Michael screams.

Just as I'm about to sink my fangs into Michael's neck, Shane bursts in crashing the door down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouts.

Ada mutters to herself "Well this could've gone a whole lot better."

Shane looks down at Michael, then at Ada. "Who are you? What's going on?"

Ada introduces herself, while Shane has a puzzled look on his face. She sighs "Claire might've mentioned me as the bitchy vamp computer." Shane looks back at her with wild eyes then focuses on Michael. He kneels by his side helping him up.

"You ok bro?"

"I've been better." He replies.

"You go clean yourself up, I'll deal with this."

"You sure?" Michael asks.

"Yeah"

He smiles weakly at Shane before walking to the kitchen, clutching his shoulder, which was already starting to heal.

"Ada, please take Myrnin and get the hell out of our house!" He says trying to stay calm.

"Ah, Shane. The one we came for" I lunge at him.

"Right so I'm guessing that's a no. Fine with me." Mutters Ada. "So, where's little geekster Claire who is always trying to take my Myrnin away from me?" she challenges.

Shane looks at her in disbelief, then at me. "Are you really going to let her kill Claire," he asks me coldly.

"First of all, I would never kill her just feed off her a bit and second I don't even know where she is. But you're going to tell me." Threatens Ada.

"No way in hell, you crazy bitch!" Shane screams.

"No Ada! You're not going to hurt Claire!" I say sternly.

"Fine," she answers, "Only because you don't want me to. Come on Myrnin let's go. There's nothing here of our interest."

Shane looks at me. I've still got a hold of his arm.

"Let go of me," he shrugs.

I release the grip on his arm. My mood changes.

"Well, tell Claire I need her tomorrow." I say brightly.

"You've got to be kidding. No way in hell! She doesn't want to talk to you, and you coming over and biting her best friend hasn't helped you out. Your friendship with Claire is pretty much screwed now!"

I sigh. "She'll be safe, Shane. I promise. I'd never hurt Claire.

"Yeah, I'll be back in my box tomorrow." Complains Ada.

"Yeah, of course she'll be safe. What gave me the idea that she wouldn't be, oh wait." He gestures around him, then to a pool of Michael's blood staining the carpet. "Here's a suggestion; you take your crazy creature and get out of here. And one more thing, don't hold you're breath waiting for Claire to show up tomorrow."

"Whoa, who are you calling a crazy creature! Don't tell me what to do! We were leaving anyway!" Ada shouts back.

"Calm down, Ada," I say calmly.

"Hey I'm not the one spitting out insults!" She turns around and walks out the door.

Shane lifts an eyebrow at me. "Get out!" He says and crosses his arms defensively over his chest.

"Just tell Claire, I'll be waiting for her," I say.

"Well, you're going to be waiting a long time."

"Ok," I say giving up. "I see why you wouldn't" I glumbly walk to the door, take one last glance behind me, to see the door being slammed, before escorting Ada home.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?" She asks, taking my hand in hers.

"Claire's not coming to work, tomorrow."

"That's what Shane says."

"Yeah, well he's not going to let her."

"Well from what I hear, Claire doesn't like being told what to do. That's the only thing we have common."

"I like that," I reply.

She looks over and smiles at me. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asks me. "How much time do I have left?"

"An hour," I say checking my watch.

She sniffles. "Oh, so what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't know to be honest. But I want to spend my last hour tonight with you"

"Of course, my dear." I open the door to the lab and gesture for her to go first. "Ladies first," I say.

"Awwww. Thank you. Such a gentleman."

"I know." I wink at her and follow her into my dark lab.

"I don't think I've said it yet but thank you so much for getting me out only if it is at night. I love you!"

Every time she says those words, my heart melts all over again.

"I love you too!" I reply

She smiles, looks into my eyes and kisses. I kiss her back, and as I venture into the dark room, I trip and fall on top of her.

"Well, hello!" She says. She laughs and kisses me again. "What did I land on?"

"I've no idea." I kiss her neck.

"Yeah, I think it's better if I don't know!" She laughs again and runs her hands through my long dark hair. I moan and kiss her more.

"God, I love you! I'm glad I'm real for once! I've missed you so much!"

I've missed you too," I look into her beautiful mysterious eyes. She giggles and smiles. "How much time do I have?"

I check my watch again. "10 minutes."

I look up to see her smile faulter. It makes my heart break. I kiss her and this time it lasts!

"I don't want to leave you," she says as tears form in her eyes.

"You won't," I reply. "You'll still be here." I place her hand over my heart. "And in the computer." I add.

She laughs and pulls me closer. "I can come back every night, right?"

"Of course, my love." I smile and kiss her one last time. "Goodbye Ada, for now."

Tears slide down her cheek, I brush them away as she returns my kiss. "See you later," she laughs.

She's gone and I'm left alone in the darkness. Exactly where I belong.

"Myrnin." "Myrnin." She whispers.

"Yes Ada?" I question the darkness.

"You're not alone." Her two-dimensional form flickers, appearing right in front of me.

"Thank you, my love." I whisper back.

"I will always be with you, Myrnin."

"I know, as will I."

"I love you, Myrnin."

"I love you too, Ada." And I watch as the darkness consumes her ghostly image.


End file.
